


[Podfic] Glenfiddich Slut

by consulting_smartass



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Drinking, Glenfiddich, Hair Pulling, Injured!Bond, M/M, PWP, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Protectiveness, Rough Sex, Tattooed!Q - Freeform, Vodka, mild bloodplay, top!Bond, top!Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q patches up Bond after a mission gone a bit rough. Alcohol comes out. Sex follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Glenfiddich Slut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_xmasmurder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_xmasmurder/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Glenfiddich Slut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/767647) by [a_xmasmurder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_xmasmurder/pseuds/a_xmasmurder). 



> Extremely late birthday gift for a_xmasmurder
> 
> Got help with the Russian bits from Tumblr user pokatris, but any pronunciation errors are mine. 
> 
> My Bond and Q voices are still under development...I rewatched Skyfall all the way through and the Bond/Q scenes a couple dozen times, but more practice is needed (I kept wanting to make Bond sound like Sherlock).

Length: 59:38

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4asja0ttu33w7w7/Glenfiddich+Sl*t.mp3) (mp3)

Pre/Post Music: [Million Dollar Man](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Jv3uPJFylI) -Lana del Rey (piano cover)


End file.
